


Things You Said

by leatherlord



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherlord/pseuds/leatherlord
Summary: A bunch of standalone egobang mini-fics based off of a prompt list on tumblr.Rating may change.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. When You Were Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a rare occurrence for Dan or Arin to drink. It's an even rarer one for them to be able to drink in each others' company. A party at the Grump office turns into the perfect opportunity for Dan to make a move on Arin. Arin wonders if this night is the reason Dan never got drunk in front of him before, and wonders if their friendship will ever be the same.
> 
> (This is an angsty one. Oops.)

Arin is sitting at his desk nursing his scotch when he hears someone fumbling the doorknob to his door. A few muttered curses trickle through the door and Arin chuckles, figuring out who it is a moment before the door opens. _ Dan_.

Dan stumbles in, tripping over his own feet, and grips the door to catch his balance. His glass sloshes in his hand and liquid hits the floor with a splatter. "Oh— Shit." Giggles spill from him as he wipes his foot over the wet spot ineffectively and it smears in an arc. 

Arin watches all of this happen through a still-tipsy lens, bemused. The spillage is no big deal, an easy clean up.

Dan is… Dan is something else entirely. His shirt is just— gone. Arin can't fathom what happened to it in the few minutes since he'd seen Dan last. And his pants are hanging low, low, _ low _ on his hips. Lower than Arin has ever seen them. 

He struggles to keep a neutral look and his gaze on Dan's face, but his eyes stray back down. Dan is too far gone to notice any ogling from his best friend.

"Arin!" Dan all but yells, exuberant. More alcohol spills from the glass as he throws his arms wide in invitation for a hug.

Arin jumps out of his chair to grab the drink from Dan's hand. They wrestle over it, succeeding in spilling most of it down Dan's chest and abdomen, and some spills onto Arin's shirt. Arin finally wrests the glass out of the death grip Dan has on it and places it far out of reach on his desk.

"Dan, what the fuck?" he asks, without any real venom, peeling off his shirt and tossing it into his desk chair.

Dan's drunk eyes rove over Arin's bare top, and then he looks down at himself. "Oh… Fuck," he says stupidly. He brings a hand up and swipes a careless finger through the sticky mess on his stomach. Then he sticks the finger in his mouth, sucking off what little liquid is there happily. 

He looks up at Arin. "Wanna taste, Big Cat?" he asks, eyes hooded.

To Arin, they look almost sultry. He blames it on the low light in his office and shakes his head of such thoughts.

"_Jesus_, Dan." Arin laughs the question away, turning to close the door to his office. Dan definitely needs some privacy for whatever might happen if he's _ this _ drunk, this… _ whatever_.

Arin turns back to Dan, grabbing him by the shoulders to steer him to the couch. "No more for you, Mr. Drunky."

"'M not drunky," Dan mumbles, falling onto the cushions. He's sprawled out, taking over the whole thing with his long legs. His arms are behind his neck, cradling his head, and his eyes are closed. "Not drunky one bit, Arrrrrin."

Arin snorts, sobering up a little in the face of so much drunken Dan. "Sure you're not, Danny."

A low, contented hum is all Arin hears in response. He's pretty sure Dan has already fallen asleep. He sighs, turning from the couch, and grabs a roll of paper towels off of the top of his desk. 

As he bends over to clean up the sticky mess on the floor, hands suddenly grasp onto Arin's hips. He gasps loudly and stands himself up straight.

Dan is right behind him, close, much too close, his fingers pressing hard into Arin's flesh. Arin freezes as brown curls hit his shoulder and he struggles not to squeak as the hair tickles bare skin. 

Hot breath spills onto Arin as Dan continues to lean in, lips brushing the shell of his ear. The grip on Arin's hips tightens briefly as Dan slurs, "You look soooo good like this, Ar," and then his grip loosens, and Dan's hands are all over him; he's grasping at Arin's strong arms, then lightly trailing his fingers along the meaty part of Arin's back, and then his hands are roaming south, to Arin's ass.

They've always joked about doing things with each other, but it's never been escalated. Apparently all Dan needed was some alcohol to get things moving between them.

Arin is frozen as Dan touches him, unsure. Unsure of a lot of things. His body is begging him to give in to Dan's heated touches, his dick is showing interest, but his mind is telling him that this is _ wrong, wrong, wrong _ and he should stop Dan before this goes too far.

_ It's too late. _ Dan's hands are squeezing Arin's asscheeks, once, twice, before he's spreading them apart as far as they can go within Arin's sweatpants. A groan slips out of Arin before he can stop it. Dan moans low in response and squeezes appreciatively one last time before he moves his grip back up to Arin's hips.

Dan presses in close to Arin, sliding his leg between Arin's. Arin can feel Dan's erection as he grinds against Arin's ass, can feel Dan's hot, bare skin as it sticks to his perspiring back. 

Arin swallows loudly, his mouth dry, but finally finds the courage to speak. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I love when you call me that," Dan says, in lieu of answering the question. He brings his head down to the junction between Arin's shoulder and his neck. There he nuzzles his nose and inhales deeply. "Fuck, you smell good, Big Cat."

Dan starts butterfly kissing that same spot he had nuzzled as Arin warns, "Dan…"

The kisses stop briefly with Dan's exasperation. "I just told you I love when you call me 'Danny.'" 

"Fine, then. Danny," he allows.

Arin leans his head to the side, giving Dan more access to continue kissing at his neck. Goosebumps erupt from where Dan's lips are making contact and Arin shivers and murmurs, "You know you're not gonna remember this tomorrow, right?"

"Mmmf," is all he gets in reply, as Dan licks and sucks at Arin's collarbone.

"But I will, Danny. I will," he promises, gasping, as Dan's hands have finally found their way down the front of Arin's pants.

\---

The rest of the night is a surreal blur to Arin.

No one checks on them in Arin's office, not even Suzy, everyone assuming that they're taking care of each other after their night of irresponsible drinking.

Dan is eventually able to drunkenly corral Arin over to the couch with his pants around his ankles, erection proud. Acid swirls in Arin's stomach when Dan drops to his knees and takes Arin into his mouth. 

He knows he should have stopped this when Dan first started kissing his neck. Dan is drunk, Arin still tipsy. They shouldn't be doing this. It's not fair on so many levels.

But how long has he waited for Dan to show him any sort of affection other than their playful, fake flirting? How long would it have been (if ever) for Dan to confess that he felt something for Arin other than friendship if it wasn't for the alcohol?

And so Arin ignores his misgivings and gives in to Dan's mouth, Dan's tongue, Dan's drunk and sloppy but enthusiastic ministrations and pushes his hands into the curls in front of him.

It's by no means the best blow job that Arin has ever had, but by god… Dan's eagerness to please Arin has got both of them riled up. He sees Dan snake a hand down to palm himself over his jeans, and then he slips his hand down inside without unbuttoning. He's humping into his cramped, cupped hand, and it can't be very satisfying, but he doesn't complain as he continues sucking Arin off.

Too soon, Arin feels like he's going to burst. "Danny," he warns, tugging on the bunch of hair curled in his fists. "Danny, I'm gonna cum."

Dan shows no signs of stopping. In fact, Arin feels him pick up the pace, feels him flick and massage his tongue over the head of Arin's cock with fervor.

That's what does it for Arin. He moans low as his thighs tense up, and suddenly he's cumming into Dan's mouth. 

Arin watches as Dan's throat works to swallow the hot load of cum, and Dan groans as the taste hits him. Arin watches mystified as Dan humps against his hand once, twice more before cumming, catching most the jizz in his cupped palm that's still shoved down inside his jeans.

Wordlessly, Arin hands him the tissue box. Dan removes and cleans his hand as best he can, then overhand tosses the tissues into the wastebasket. He giggles as the tissues land inside. "_Kobe,_" he slurs, then collapses next to Arin on the couch.

\---

Dan passes out next to Arin soon after, a content smile on his face.

Arin says nothing as he carefully gets up, trying not to disturb Dan. He tugs his sweatpants back up around his waist and pulls his shirt back over his head.

He grabs a fresh water bottle for Dan, writing "Drink up, Danny! :) <3, Arin" on the label in marker before nestling it in place next to Dan's hand. 

He takes one last, melancholy look at Dan's happy, sleeping face before he leaves his office and makes his way to the Grump recording couch.

He can't bear the thought about sleeping next to and waking up to Dan the next morning.

\---

When Dan wakes up the next morning, he's surprised to find himself splayed on the couch in Arin's office.

He doesn't remember a thing. Nothing about what happened in this office stuck with him from the night before. But his knees hurt, which is odd.

All he can remember is leaving the Grump office party, leaving everyone and everything, to go find Arin. And then he woke up, and his knees hurt.

Dan supposes he must have found who he was looking for, since he woke up on said person's couch.

He glances down when his hand nudges against something. A water bottle.

A warm, fuzzy feeling has Dan floating as he sees the message Arin left for him, sees the nickname he's come to love written out, sees the little smiley and heart Arin took the time to doodle for him.

He cracks open the bottle and drains half of it before he's pushing himself off the couch to go look for Arin.

One of the only questions Dan has as he leaves Arin's office is why the hell isn't Arin with him?

\---

Dan finally finds Arin asleep on the Grump couch. It's Saturday now, so no one else is in the office this early save for them.

He debates just straight up jumping onto Arin, maybe getting a few tickles in, but Arin kinda looks like hot garbage as he sleeps curled on their couch, neck crooked, so he decides against it.

Instead, he squeezes his butt into the small space made between Arin's legs and his chest and places his hand lightly on Arin's head. "Come on, Arin. It's time to wake up," he coos as he starts stroking Arin's hair softly.

"Danny?" Arin murmurs, bleary-eyed, as Dan continues his strokes. Arin blinks a few times to clear his eyesight and then actually seems to realize what's happening. A beat passes and suddenly he's sitting up and pushing himself far away from Dan, to the opposite side of the couch.

Dan looks a little hurt, a little lost, his hand still raised as if to continue stroking Arin's hair. He lets it drop with the _ thump _ onto the couch next to him.

"Dan?" Arin croaks. "When did you wake up?" His eyes are roving all over Dan's face, as if he's trying to gauge Dan's reaction to a normal-ass every day question.

"Yeah, Big Cat, it's me," he laughs uncertainly. "Um, I just woke up like, ten minutes ago, maybe? My mouth tastes like ass, but at least I'm not hung over like you seem to be."

Dan notices a blush come over Arin's cheeks. "Oh. Yeah. I guess I am." He reaches down for his water and takes a long drink, which reminds Dan of the one Arin left for him.

"Hey Arin?" Arin looks at him over the bottle that he's tilting up to get the remaining drops into his mouth and grunts. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. I guess I was pretty fuckin' sloshed."

Arin nods and avoids looking directly at Dan. "It's no problem, dude." Once he realizes there is no more water that can be salvaged from this particular bottle, he chucks it in the general direction of their recycling bin. It lands next to the bin with a dull thunk. Arin shrugs the miss off.

Dan hands him his half-finished, note-written bottle with a soft look on his face. "Here. You seem to need this more than me. And thanks for the note, by the way."

"Oh." Arin seems a little surprised to see the note written there. Their fingers brush as he grabs the bottle. "No problem. Again."

An awkward silence falls between them. Dan's not sure why it's awkward. It just _ is _, which is weird. There has never been a silence this awkward between them that he can remember.

He runs a hand through his sleep-fucked hair and blows out a breath. "So… what exactly happened last night, Arin?"

Arin tenses. "You mean you don't remember?" Arin asks. He tries for a light, flippant tone but he looks to be too interested, too invested in Dan's response for it to be real.

Dan shakes his head and shrugs a little. "No, not at all. I just remember deciding I wanted to find you and then I was waking up on the couch in your office with a cute bottle of water next to me, without you there."

Arin's body starts to relax through Dan's explanation, while Dan's tension ratchets up.

He grows more worried, racking his mind for _ something _ that just isn't there. Everything is blank, a memory void. An icy feeling drips down Dan's spine. "Did something happen last night, Arin?"

Too fast, Arin replies, "No, nothing, Danny." He's still avoiding Dan's gaze as he lifts himself off of the couch. "Listen, I kinda feel like trash, so I'm gonna grab another bottle of water to guzzle down and then head home." He walks over to the door, puts his hand on the knob, and is about to turn it and leave, when he pauses and turns around to look Dan in the face. "I'll see you Monday, if not sooner, yeah?"

"Yeah, Monday," Dan answers. "Sounds good."

Arin nods once. "Good. Monday. See you then." And then he's gone.

Dan is still feeling uneasy as he grabs the noted water bottle that Arin left behind and sucks the rest of it down quickly. The feeling of swallowing so much liquid tickles something in his mind. A thought? A spark of memory? He's left with more water to swallow as he mulls the thought over.

Dan knows not to think too hard about it or else the memory will be chased away. He swallows the rest of the water slowly, trying to figure out what he's feeling, remembering. He feels the cold seep down his throat and settle in his stomach and wonders what he could have possibly done the night before that could be triggered by this. He presses down on one of his sore knees...

And suddenly he remembers _ everything_.

Dan rushes to the door, flings it open, and calls out, "Arin, wait!"

He catches Arin getting ready to leave in his office, water bottle in hand. Dan's gaze lands on the couch and then trails over to Arin.

Arin looks at him curiously. "'Sup, Dan?"

"Arin," Dan gasps, suddenly frightened and completely fucking embarrassed all at once. But that doesn't stop him from blurting out his question. "Arin, I came on to you last night, didn't I?"

The water bottle drops to the floor. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

"Arin, I came on to you last night. I came on to you, and then we moved over to your couch and we— and I—" Dan can't bring himself to finish that thought. He changes tactics, instead. "Arin, if I took off my pants right now, what are the chances that I'll find dried cum plastered to the inside of them?"

"Um." Arin's throat works to say something, anything. He swallows and tries again. "Uh."

"That's what I thought. Were you ever going to tell me that I fuckin' sucked your dick last night, Arin, or were you just going to keep it locked away in your head forever and hope I would never remember or find out?"

Arin doesn't answer. He's at a complete loss for words for once in his life.

Dan's embarrassment flashes to red hot anger. "You know what, Arin? Fuck seeing you on Monday. Fuck _ this_. _ Fuck _ Game Grumps. I can't _ believe _you were just going to pretend like nothing happened between us."

This seems to snap Arin out of his stupor. He takes a step toward Dan, hand outstretched. "What? Dan, no—"

Dan slaps his hand away, hard. It stings, but not as badly as this. Never this badly. "_Fuck you, _ Arin. I'm fuckin' _ done_." 

He doesn't realize he's crying until he can't see anything but vague shapes in front of him, but that doesn't stop him from literally sprinting out of the Grump office to his car. He hears Arin running and calling after him, but he doesn't care anymore. 

Anything Arin could say now should have been said earlier, way earlier.

_ It's too late_, Dan thinks as he peels out of their parking lot. _ It's much too late. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks as always to JennaLee and to Nernball!
> 
> prompt list here: https://sephypants.tumblr.com/post/190130756141/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. At 1 AM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snapshot of unrequited egobang.

"Next time on Game Grumps! Dan admits that he does, in fact, like it when we cuddle on the Grump couch."

"Arin!" Dan laughs. "Just because it's buttfuck in the morning doesn't mean you can just say things like that!"

"What? You know it's true."

"Arin, please," Dan giggles, sounding scandalized as Arin laughs and leans over his lap to turn their equipment off.

He stays there for a moment before Dan pokes him in the arm. "I can't feel my legs, dude."

"Yeah, yeah." Arin sits up, he yawning. His arms go up over his head as he stretches and his shirt rides up to expose his stomach. 

Dan's gaze is drawn to the exposed skin immediately. But he catches himself and shifts his eyes away up to Arin's face instead. To a safe spot, where his thoughts won't drift to places they shouldn't about his best friend.

Arin catches Dan's panicked gaze as he relaxes, one arm going back to his side, the other settling in on the couch behind Dan's head. He smiles softly and ruffles Dan's curls. Dan closes his eyes and relaxes into the touch. He lets his mind go blank of his improper thoughts and lets it settle into a warm place.

"Hey Dan?" Arin whispers a moment later, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Dan side-eyes his friend, a little nervous. "Yeah, Arin?" 

Arin scrunches Dan's hair in his fist. "I love you, man."

Dan's heart skips a beat. He swallows quickly before answering, hoping it will keep his voice from quavering. "I love you too, Arin." He settles his head against Arin's shoulder.

A beat passes and then Dan adds, "You might be right about cuddling on the Grump couch."

Dan's head shakes gently as Arin laughs. "Told you so."

Dan hums in agreement and nuzzles Arin's shoulder to get more comfortable. He's content with this much of Arin. It's all he needs.

That's what he'll keep telling himself.


End file.
